Seven Christmases
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: COMPLETE::7 short stories about how Remus celebrated Christmas from his first year all to the way to his last. From being worried about his new friends to kissing one of them under the mistletoe.
1. First Year

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing around with them for a bit.

--

Remus slowly opened his eyes then quickly pulled the crimson covers over his face to block out the bright sunlight streaming through the window by his bed. The full moon had been about a week ago and he was still a little tired and wasn't really in the mood to get out of his warm bed yet.

As he laid there for a few minutes he listened to the sounds of the others. Peter was snoring loudly in the identical bed to his right, James was mumbling something in his sleep across the room, and Sirius was moving around in his bed on his left.

Once Remus was more awake, he uncovered one honey colored eye so he could peek out at his window. It had snow the night before and half of the glass was covered in the white powder. '_I wonder if they still want to have a snowball fight…_' Remus thought to himself as he sat up in his bed and stretched.

The four first years had spent most of the night talking about what they could with their break. So far, they'd discovered a few new secret passage ways, had come up with new prank ideas, and he even got the other boys to start their homework. But as soon as they had started to really complain he said they could stop. Even though he wanted to get all his work done, he didn't want to lose the only friends he'd ever had by pushing them to hard and making them irritated at him.

Instead of dwelling of the thought of his low amount of friends, Remus crawled to the foot of his bed and pulled his dark blue, tattered robe out of his trunk and slipped it on. Even though they'd only been at Hogwarts a few months, the four boys had already fallen into a routine of sorts.

Remus was _always_ the first one up; unless it was a morning the Gryffindors were practicing Quidditch. James and Sirius weren't on the team yet but they always ran down to the Pitch to watch the team practice.

But since this was a holiday, Remus knew that he'd be the only one up for a little while longer. While he waited, he looked over at the window again and saw that it was still snowing outside.

When James had brought up the subject of a snowball fight last night, he'd been secretly excited. He had never been in one before. Sure, he'd seen other kids around his neighborhood having them. Laughing with rosy cheeks as they were hit by the white balls until their mothers called them in to get warm.

Because of his condition, he and his family were always moving around. It was mostly because their neighbors didn't want a 'monster' near their children but sometimes he just didn't feel safe. For some reason, the wolf inside of Remus didn't like small spaces and during the full moon would wreak more havoc than was necessary on his body.

But now that he was finally here, Remus hoped that he could keep his condition a secret a little longer and finally have some fun while he learned magic. That's why he was always so careful around the others. He never changed where they could see him and when he went to the Shrieking Shack, he'd always come up with some lie to tell them. He just wondered how long this would last.

He was torn from his thoughts when the bed dipped right behind him. "What're you lookin' at?" Sirius asked sleepily as he crawled next to his side then rubbed an eye.

"Just wondering how much snow we got," Remus said and blinked when the black haired boy leaned on him heavily, still obviously tired.

"How much do ya think?" Sirius as his eyes closed again and he snuggled closer to the other boy.

"Maybe a foot," he answered and looked down at his friend. He had quickly gotten used to Sirius' need to touch other people but it still made him nervous. Just the right spot and one of his new bruises might be found out or worse…Sirius could see the scars that covered his chest by randomly jumping onto his bed while he was changing.

But right now, there wasn't really anything for him to be afraid of. The boy had fallen asleep with his head on Remus' shoulder. He smiled fondly at him then looked out the window. They must have sat like that for a long time because Remus' back was starting to hurt from being straight for so long.

"Sirius?" he whispered when he couldn't stand the strain on his spine. When he didn't move, Remus came up with an idea. "Don't you want to see your presents?"

Suddenly, the black haired boy shot up with a big smile. "Right!" He jumped onto the bed and started to jump up and down, almost hitting his head on the canopy above. "Jamesie! Petey! Time for presents and Christmas breakfast!"

Sirius hopped off the bed and ran over to his best friend who was slowly sitting up and seemed to be a little confused. Unlike Peter. The blonde boy had been in such a hurry to get down to the Great Hall that he'd fallen onto the floor and was rubbing a sore nose. "Presents firsts?" he asked standing up slowly and looked around for the gifts.

"Yes!" James and Sirius said at the exact time and both ran towards the door, playfully shoving each other along the way. Peter hurried after them with an excited look on his face and Remus slowly followed his friends.

Since they were the only residents in Gryffindor tower over the break James and Sirius were making up for the quiet that surrounded them. "I found a present for Remus!" Sirius called happily and tossed the small rectangular box at him before he'd even reached the last step. As the young werewolf looked at the poorly wrapped gift he felt three sets of eyes staring at him.

Instead of looking at his friends, he silently wondered what was going to spring out at him and slowly unwrapped the box. He closed his eyes as the bright red paper fell to the ground and he lifted the lid, ready for the attack. But nothing happened. "What's he doing?" he heard James whisper as he opened his eyes and looked down at the gift. Nestled inside was a pair of black gloves.

"Whoa…" he said astonished and carefully plucked one out. It felt like velvet and he looked up at his friends. Two faces were smiling big at him while Peter just wore a small, sheepish one.

"Want mine?" Peter asked quietly and held up a box that was also wrapped poorly. "I couldn't think of anything good to get anyone so I just got you some chocolate."

Remus' eyes must have widened because now the shorter boy was smiling a bit bigger and held up his gift to him. He hurried over and took it from him, wanting to tear it open and eat the sweets inside. "My turn!" James cried happily and shoved a box at Remus as he sat down on the ground.

The brunette eyed him wearily but unwrapped the large box, which was wrapped perfectly. Inside was a thick black book with no title. "What is this?" he asked as he picked it up and leafed through the pages, only to find them blank.

"It's a journal that never runs out of pages," James said happily and scooted closer to look as well. "You're always complaining about us wasting all your parchment for our pranks. So I asked my mum to look for something that you'd like."

Remus looked over at him but only saw the mess of black hair as he looked at the book then smiled fondly at him.

'_Of course James would think of something like this,_' he thought as he set the book back in the box. "Thanks, guys," he said then looked at the presents under the tree for them from him. "Who's turn?"

James, Sirius, and Peter all looked at each other and dove for their own presents.

--

"Um…Sirius?" Remus asked before he walked outside. After presents and breakfast, James had claimed that it was time for the snowball fight and had dragged Remus and Peter with the help of Sirius back up to the dorm to get changed.

"Yeah, Remus?" the black haired boy said spinning around in his spot and looked at him.

"Thanks for these," he said playing with one of the black gloves, the other was already warming his hand. "But…how'd you…"

"Get them?" Sirius asked when Remus didn't finish what he was saying. He smiled a little bigger and walked back over to him. "I saw that yours were all holey and I just sent a letter to my mum saying that I lost my others. She sent those with a nagging letter back."

Remus nodded in understanding and ducked just in time to miss a snowball that James threw at him. "Get out here before I win!" he laughed and threw another, this time hitting Sirius right in the chest. He laughed back and chased after James, successfully tackling him down into a large snow bank

Remus pulled the other glove on and ran after Sirius to join in on the fight.

--

More to come soon! Like…6!


	2. Second Year

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not mine, I'm just playing around with them for a bit.

_**A/N:**_ Sorry I didn't say anything in the last one. I was a little busy when I wrote it and uploaded it. ^^; I was trying to think of what I could do for Christmas this year _and_ how to get back into the groove of writing more fics! I hope you all like the stories 'cause I enjoyed writing them.

--

The fire crackled quietly as Remus slowly walked down to the empty common room. Just like last year, it had snowed outside on Christmas Eve and he wanted to see it before the remaining students wrecked its perfection. So, as soon as he'd seen the pile of whiteness sitting on the window sill, he snuck out of bed and quickly got dressed. Now, he was standing in the middle of the room pulling his gloves over his frail hands and making sure he was fully covered. He didn't want to go back to the Hospital Wing so soon.

Just as he was about to walk out the portrait hole he heard someone hurrying down the stairs in what sounded like oversized boots. "Wait up!" Sirius called as he turned around. The other boy was still wearing his light blue pajama bottoms but was wearing his thick, black coat and his Gryffindor scarf was tied tightly around his neck. "I wanna come!"

"Will you be warm enough?" Remus asked looking at what his friend was wearing.

Sirius nodded quickly and pulled his coat closer. "Don't worry about me," he said with a big smile then walked through the hole gracefully. Remus shook his head lightly, he just _knew_ that Sirius was going to get sick and end up being a big baby while he laid around in his bed during the remainder of the break. But he really wanted to see the snow and didn't want to try and convince his friend to stay inside.

He followed after Sirius thinking that the other boy would continue walking down. But to his surprise, and embarrassment, Sirius was waiting for him just outside so he had bumped into him. "Sorry," he said but Sirius just shrugged.

"Just be glad you're not Snivellus," he joked as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Remus' hair. He muttered something under his breath and his smile grew even bigger as his eyes widened with entertainment.

Remus sighed and reached to touch his hair. He could feel a pair of tall, skinny rabbit ears protruding from the top of his head and playfully glared at Sirius. "Just wait," he threatened and went to grab for his own wand. But before his even touched it, Sirius was sprinting down the hallway laughing loudly.

The two boys made it down to the front entrance in record time, throwing good-natured hexes at each other along the way. Sirius' hair was bright pink and resembled a flamingo while his bunny nose was a dark green color. Remus' rabbit ears had been joined by hair that was red and yellow while his clothing was completely yellow and puce colored plaid. "Where did you learn the rabbit ears?" he asked when he had finally regained his breath as the two of them stood, leaning against the wall by the double doors.

"It's a sec-" Sirius started to say with his smile but then fell silent and looked at his friend intently; which gave Remus a bad feeling. "A secret."

"Oh," he said looking away from that intense look and pushed open one of the heavy doors. Just like in a book, the snow was untouched and seemed to glitter from the sun when it was hit just right. The trees were almost entirely white; the part of the trunk that could be seen was the only color. "Brilliant," he whispered with a small smile and was vaguely aware of Sirius slowly joining him at his side.

They looked out at the snow in silence until: "I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours."

Remus blinked a few times, trying really hard to get his mind to work out what Sirius had just suggested. Then it clicked. '_He can't mean what I _think_ he means…_'

"Wh-what do you mean?" he stammered and tried to hide the fear in his voice. By the middle of their first year, the other Marauders (as James and Sirius had claimed the four of them) seemed to have become suspicious about his constantly ailing mother. "I don't have a secret."

"Really?" Sirius asked now looking at him fully but it, and the question, was ignored.

"I think James and Peter might be up," Remus said turning around quickly and almost slipped on some ice that he hadn't seen before. He was caught swiftly by Sirius and he gave him a small, thankful smile. "Let's go see our presents, alright?"

"Sure," Sirius said in an uncharacteristic seriousness. But then the goofy smile was back and a snowball hit the back of Remus' head, making his rabbit ears twitch from the cold. "Last one back to the common room has to eat one of Pete's socks!"

And in a blink of an eye, Sirius was gone, running back to Gryffindor Tower. Remus sighed and followed him at a much slower rate, savoring what might be his last day at Hogwarts.

--

The common room was still empty when Remus cautiously stepped through the portrait hole. Where were the other boys? Getting Dumbledore and demanding he be thrown out of school? Waiting up in the dorm to confront him directly? Or maybe Sirius wasn't referring to what Remus thought and there was nothing to panic about.

'_And the Giant Squid dances ballet._'

Sirius had always been bright about things when he set his mind to them. And Remus knew that he'd had been giving him strange looks whenever he mentioned his sick mom around the full moons.

It seemed like forever to walk from the portrait hole to the top of the stairs right outside the dorm. The door was closed and some loud voices could be heard, but Remus couldn't understand what they were talking about (the door effectively muffled the words).

He inhaled deeply as he turned the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. Three pairs of eyes were on him instantly and he hoped for a second that it was at his plaid clothes instead of him. "Hey, Remus," James said with a big smile and walked over to him while Peter crawled onto his bed quickly and Sirius leaned on one of his bed posts with his arms crossed. "What's with the ears?"

Remus blinked again, remembering what Sirius had done to him and blushed from embarrassment when he saw that the other boy was back to normal. "Sirius and I hexed each other," he said just as said boy changed him back. "What were you guys talking about?" he asked hesitantly. He really wanted to run out of the dorm before they confronted him about his lycanthropy.

"Nothing mu-" James started to say still smiling but was caught off by Sirius.

The black haired boy walked over to the two of them and started to strip Remus of his warm clothing. The scarf was tossed over his shoulder while he mumbled about overheating and the coat soon joined it. Remus heard James sigh then the door behind him closed, effectively locking him in the round room.

"We know what you are," Sirius said bluntly when Remus was standing in his jeans, sweater, and boots.

"I-I don't know what y-you mean," Remus stammered again and felt his heart clench at the thought of his own friends running him out of the school.

It almost seemed like Sirius hadn't heard what he had stuttered because he was now glaring at him. "Do you think we're stupid? That we wouldn't be able to figure it out?"

"N-no," Remus said quietly and looked down at his extremely interesting boots now. "I just didn't want to leave Hogwarts yet…"

"L-leave Hogwarts?" he heard Peter squeak and he chanced a brief look at the still plump boy. He was hugging one of his pillows and watched the scene from his bed with a worried look.

"I was hoping that I could hide what I was for a few more years," Remus continued to say and mentally cursed himself when he felt his eyes start to water and closed them to stop from crying. "I just wanted to pretend to be normal. Please don't make me leave." He hugged himself as he suppressed more tears.

"What are you talking about?" James asked with a scared tone making Remus look up at him with a confused look. Was he wrong about what he thought they were thinking? "Why would we make you leave?"

"B-because I'm a monster?" he answered hating himself for saying it aloud.

Sirius went back to glaring at him then lightly pushed him in the chest. "You are _not_ a monster. Alright?" When Remus didn't answer he pushed him again, just a little harder this time. "_Alright?_"

"B-but I'm a were…" Remus trailed off, not wanting to finish what he was saying. He just wished that he could make this day start at the very beginning, before this conversation even started.

"A werewolf?" Sirius and James said at the same time, earning a brief small smile from each other (most likely because they were thinking the same thing).

"That doesn't make you a monster," Sirius said looking back at Remus with a serious face and folded his arms across his chest again. "A monster is what's under Pete's bed."

"Hey!" Peter squeaked again glaring at Sirius lightly then looked at the floor by his bed.

James and Sirius laughed as they watched him but Remus was looking at them. "You really don't care that I'm a…" He trailed off, waiting for an answer. When none came he thought that maybe they'd changed their mind.

"You're a what?" Sirius asked obviously pretending to feign stupidity. "You have to finish your sentences or we'll never know what you're trying to say."

"You know what I'm trying to say," Remus said lightly glaring at Sirius who just smiled back.

"Do we?" James asked and started to stroke his bare chin, almost like he had a beard. "Well…we know you're a Gryffindor, our best friend, pants at Potions, and a brilliant prankster." He looked over at Sirius, "What else do you know Remus is?"

"He's a chocoholic," Peter suggested making James and Sirius laugh loudly and Remus smiled lightly.

"Oh!" Sirius said with a big smile and looked at the young werewolf. "And he's really excited to see what we got him for Christmas. Right?"

Remus looked between his three friends. His three _best_ friends. "I think I already got my present," he said then tackled James and Sirius in a hug and squeezed them the best he could. "You guys really don't care?"

"Would we be hugging you if we did?" Sirius asked back and squeezed him tightly.

"And you're not afraid of me?" Remus asked again still hugging his friends. He was the happiest he had ever been, and that's included when he found out he would be able to go to Hogwarts.

James chuckled and pulled back. "Pete was scared when we first figured it out."

"Was not!" the blonde boy said throwing the pillow he'd been holding earlier right at the tall black haired boy, successfully hitting his back.

Sirius laughed as he leaned on Remus heavily, almost like he was trying to push him down to the ground. The brunette looked over all three boys with a fond smile and laughed as James and Peter started to playfully fight about whether or not he'd been afraid.

'_Best Christmas ever._'

--

More to come soon!


	3. Third Year

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not mine, I'm just playing around with them for a bit.

_**A/N:**_ Sorry this one's a little short ^^; Enjoy! Am I the only one that isn't getting ff notifications? -shrugs-

--

'_This is the worst Christmas ever,_' Remus thought to himself and tried to hold in another moan. The night before had been a full moon and now he was laying in the Hospital Wing with an extremely sore body. The wolf had chewed on his paw which left Remus with a bloody and almost unusable right hand. '_How am I supposed to finish my essay now?_'

"What are doing?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked through the curtains that surrounded the small bed. She had caught him reaching for his wand (which she had been gracious enough to leave just _beyond_ his reach) so he could practice some of his Charms. She'd refused to even have the piece of wood in the same room as him when he had arrived his first year but he'd slowly weakened her resolve. Now it was allowed near him just to make him feel better. "I said no magic until your hand is healed."

"But it feels much better now," he said as he moved a few fingers but it must have opened one of the gashes because now there was a deep red color spreading on the gauze.

"It may feel better but that doesn't mean you can move it," Madam Pomfrey said walking to the table and putting the wand in her pocket. "Drink up." She held out a goblet to him which he gingerly took, knowing it was a sleeping potion. She uncovered the wound with a small sigh and carefully wrapped it back up with new gauze.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," he said which made her smile. She told him to drink the entire potion before she slipped through the curtains again then closed them tight, giving him some privacy. Remus looked at the purple potion and sighed lightly. This was_ not_ how he wanted to spend his Christmas. He'd rather be waking up in his warm bed and opening presents with James and Sirius (Peter had gone home this year).

After they'd confronted him about his lycanthropy last year, they'd actually become closer than ever. He didn't have to worry about them hating him but he still kept some things to himself. Like the fact that he thought he _might_ be gay. At the end of their second year, James had finally confessed to liking Lily Evans, a fellow Gryffindor in their year; but that wasn't hard to tell because of the way he acted around her, he became cockier and always tried to impress her. Remus had never felt that intense about a girl and had assumed it was just because he hadn't hit puberty yet.

And in the very beginning of this year he'd started to notice boys instead of girls. Not to mention that one dream he'd had about a Ravenclaw boy a few years older than him.

Remus drank most of the potion and set it off to the side on his table; he figured that he was tired enough that he didn't need all of the potion to make him fall asleep. As he laid down on the bed, he pulled the blanket up to his chin and turned on his side. This position was always the most comfortable when he was lying on the hospital bed and he didn't know why and didn't really care right now.

Madam Pomfrey was moving around just beyond the curtain, most likely just doing something to keep herself busy. Like the previous years, the Marauders, just a few other students, and some professors were the only ones there during the holiday. Remus knew that the matron would have gone home if it hadn't been a full moon the night before and he felt bad for making her stay here.

The potion started to finally work as Remus felt his breathing deepen and he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
--

Remus woke up a few hours later just enough to realize that there was a warm pillow resting on the bed behind him. It had gotten a little colder and he wondered why that was in the back of his mind as he turned onto his other side so he could sleep comfortably. "Hmm…warm," he mumbled with a smile and hugged the pillow closer to him.

"I'm glad you think so," it said sounding an awful lot like Sirius.

Remus swallowed something in his throat and slowly opened his eyes. He was, indeed, hugging Sirius closer to him. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked startled as he jumped back then fell off the bed onto the cold, hard floor.

"Ouch…" he heard James say and looked up to see him sitting on the ground with a goofy smile on his face. "That can't be very comfortable."

"It's not," Remus said righting himself on the ground and rubbed his now sore head. He felt something warm and wet on the hand he chewed on and sighed. The wound had reopened. "Ouch…"

"You okay?" Sirius asked worried as he peered over the edge of the bed. "Why didn't she heal that?"

Remus slowly uncovered the gash and looked at the teeth marks. "Because they don't always work on werewolf bites," he answered absentmindedly and tried to stop the bleeding. "The wolf was bored last night…"

"Oh…" James and Sirius said at the same time and when he looked up at them he saw they were looking at each other oddly. Before he could say anything, James stood up quickly and pulled something's out of his pajama pockets. "Present time for Remus!"

The brunette blinked at the sudden change in demeanor but smiled when James enlarged the gifts and was now holding presents from him and Sirius, Peter had sent his to everyone a few days early.

"Open mine first," James said shoving a poorly wrapped gift at Remus who was still sitting on the ground. He took the gift from him as Sirius jumped off the bed and gently pulled him up. "You're gonna like it."

The three boys were now sitting on the bed with Remus leaning on his pillow. He slowly unwrapped the gift with James taking the paper away and tossing it to the floor. He then opened the box and laughed at the small stuffed animal. The wolf was a light gray color with a white belly and paws. "Thanks, James," he said smiling at his friend and setting it on the bed next to him.

Sirius then handed his gift to Remus with a big smile, "You're gonna like mine the most."

This box was slightly better wrapped than James' had been, but not by much. It was a plain, brown, rectangular box and Remus wondered what could be inside. So, he lifted the lid and smiled at the chocolate bars inside. "Thanks, Sirius!" he said tossing the lid to the side and taking one out.

"And I'm gonna get you that every year for Christmas," Sirius said moving to sit next to Remus and took the bar from his hands then opened it. "Plus other stuff but always chocolate."

"The Honeydukes' owner said that if he buys enough he'll get a bar free," James said and laughed as Sirius hit his head with the wolf.

Remus laughed as he watched the two of them fight with each other and took his presents from them as they fell to the floor wrestling and laughing. He watched the two of them with a smile on his face and decided that maybe this Christmas wasn't as bad as he thought.

--

_**More to come! Leave a review?**_


	4. Fourth Year

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not mine, I'm just playing around with them for a bit.

_**A/N:**_ I do not support underage drinking! No matter what hilarious, embarrassing, I-did-_not _-just-confess-that kind of thing happens. ^^ Kay?__

--

"I win," Peter said with a satisfied smile as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. He and Remus had just finished their tenth game of chess with him winning every single one of them. The chess game had been a gift from James and as soon as Peter had seen it he begged for someone to play with him. And only Remus was the only one willing to let Peter crush him.

Around their third game, Remus had realized that James and Sirius had stopped watching. In fact, they weren't even in the room. At the time, he assumed that they had just gone to get something to eat but they still hadn't come back.

"I really need to stop playing this game with you," he said with a laugh as he leaned back too, and then looked around. Unlike previous years, there were actually some other Gryffindors that stayed behind and were socializing with each other.

Except for one red head.

Remus had seen Lily come down carrying a book during their fourth game. She had sat down on the couch by the fire and just started to read.

"How about another round?" Peter asked looking at Remus hopefully but he just shook his head.

"Why don't you get someone else to triumph over?" he asked back as he stood. "Plus, this chair is making my back sore."

Peter shrugged lightly then looked around for someone else to play with. While he searched, Remus left the table and walked over to Lily. "Mind if I join you?" he asked her with a smile.

She looked up from her book, it looked like _Gone With the Wind_, and smiled back. "Go ahead, Remus," she said marking her place with a finger as she closed her book. "How have you been? Did you get any good gifts?"

Remus smiled as he thought about the presents his friends had given him then nodded. "James got me some things from Zonkos'." He chuckled when he saw Lily roll her green eyes. "Peter replaced one of my quills that he broke and gave me a mimicking ornament. Sirius got me a miniature snowman made of chocolate and a hat with dog ears sewn on. What about you?"

Lily held up her book with a smile. "Alice got me this because she knew I was dying to read it again. And Severus sent me a lovely red flower but I'm not sure what kind it is. But in his letter he said to leave it in the dark until it bloomed something."

"Have you looked it up in a book?" Remus asked leaning back onto the soft couch with a silent, happy sigh.

Lily nodded as she leaned back too and looked at the crackling fire. "I haven't been able to find anything about it. But I'm sure Severus will explain it to me when he gets back."

"He will," Remus said with a small smile then looked at the fire too. "What are your plans for the rest of break?"

But before Lily could answer, someone did for her. "She's going on a date with me," James said hopping over the back of the couch and landed right between the other two students. Remus thought he heard something clink when his friend moved but left it alone. He'd question James and Sirius about where they went when Lily wasn't around.

"And when did I agree to that?" Lily asked lightly glaring at the black haired boy. "Because the last conversation we had I believe I told you to leave me alone."

"But you didn't mean that," James said ignoring the glare and smiled at her.

"Oh, I meant it," she said standing up with her book now glaring a little more at James. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go find someone _pleasant_ to talk to." Her face softened as she smiled to Remus then turned around without another word.

"You know you'll say yes one day, Lily-lips!" James called to her as she walked out of the portrait hole.

"You can't leave her be even on a holiday?" Remus asked looking at one of his best friends exhaustedly. "Maybe if you gave her room to breathe she might give in."

"But she loves all the attention," James said and stood up with a stretch. "Come on. Sirius is upstairs with your other present. Come on, Peter!" He hopped over the couch back again and Remus heard the clinking noise a little louder this time. He raced to the stairs excitedly.

"What's going on?" Peter asked hurrying over to Remus with his chess set close to his chest.

"I think they went to Hogsmeade," he answered and followed after his taller friend with Peter chasing after him. "Maybe they bought some Butterbeer."

--

"What do you mean you got _Firewhiskey_?" Remus asked as he stared at the two boys who were holding up four bottles of the alcoholic drink. "Where? How? Why?"

"From Sluggy's room," Sirius answered first with a smile.

"We simply walked in and took some of his bottles," James answered second with a bit smile. "He left his door unlocked. And we just happened to find the bottles. Under his bed."

"You snuck _into_ a professors' room and _stole_ from him?" Remus asked and looked to the now closed door almost expecting Professor McGonagall to storm in and demand what they were doing. "And _why_ did you do it?"

The two boys looked at each other then to Remus and Peter with even bigger smiles. "Because it's fun!" they said in unison. Sirius handed one of his bottles to Remus while James gave one to Peter.

"What are we going to do with them?" Peter asked looking down at the Firewhiskey curiously.

"We're going to drink them, Pete," Sirius said with a roll of his gray eyes then uncorked the top.

Peter blushed lightly from embarrassment as he looked at the bottle. "I meant were we going to play a game," he mumbled as he walked over to his bed and sat at the foot of it.

"Oi! Let's play 'I've Never'!," James said excitedly then jumped onto Peter's bed right next to him. "I heard Lily explaining it to Alice."

"He was probably hiding behind the couch while they talked," Sirius whispered to Remus which made him laugh the first time since they came up here.

James tried to protest but Sirius just ignored him and pulled Remus to his bed, which was right across from the Peter's. "I'll go first," he said after James reluctantly explained the rules. "I've never…been rejected by a girl."

James glared at him then took swig of the drink while Peter took one hesitantly. "Wow," he said looking stunned. "It really _does_ burn when it goes down." The blonde boy coughed as he nodded in agreement.

"Just go, James," Sirius said bouncing on the bed a little from excitement.

"I've never…kissed Bertha Jones," he said with an evil smirk.

Remus and Peter chuckled while Sirius glared at his friend then took a drink. Bertha Jones had tricked Sirius into kissing him in the begging of the year, saying that her friend wanted to meet him then tried to snog him as soon as they rounded the corner. He ran back to Gryffindor Tower almost in a panic.

"Peter's turn," Sirius said blinking a few times, most likely from the burning sensation.

"Um…" he said thinking if a new question. "I've never fallen off a broom into the lake from five feet in the air."

Sirius and James laughed while Remus playfully glared at his friend. "Am I never going to hear the end of that?" he asked then looked at the drink. He slowly took the top off and brought the opening to his mouth. His eyes closed just as the Firewhiskey poured into his mouth and down his throat, making it burn slightly.

"Your turn," James said after Remus was finished coughing. He looked up at his friends and smiled evilly.

--

About an hour later, everyone's bottles were half gone and all four boys were drunk. "Whoz turn?" James asked from his spot on the floor. Somehow during the game the four boys had moved down. James was laying on the ground with half his body under Remus' bed, Peter was casually leaning on his trunk (hoping it would help him stay upright), and Sirius had his head in Remus' lap while the other boy lightly stroked his hair.

"Pete's?" he asked and saw that the plump boy had actually dozed off and his bottle was on its side, spilling some of the contents onto the wooden floor. "Mmmaybe not…"

"I'll go!" Sirius said loudly as he lifted his bottle up into the air. "I'vvve never…kissed a boy."

James laughed but stopped when he saw Remus drink some of his Firewhiskey. "Who've you kissed?" he asked drunkenly and flipped over so he was laying on his stomach and looking at the other boy better.

Remus blushed lightly as he set his bottle down then shook his head. "I dun kiss 'n tell." When he looked down at Sirius he saw a hurt look on his face then he sat up. "Wuz wrong?"

"Going to bed," he mumbled instead of answering and slowly stood up then walked over to his bed and closed the curtains tight. Remus and James looked at each other confused and the brunette watched as the other boy stood up wobbly then walked over to the closed off Sirius.

"Happy Christmas," he said to Remus with a smile then slipped in to talk to Sirius.

Remus sat there for a few minutes until he slowly dozed off himself, wondering what had made Sirius so mad at him.

--

He woke up a few hours later with a horrific headache. During his sleep he'd been lifted off the floor and set in his bed. '_I'll have to thank James and Sirius_.' A fuzzy memory of Sirius looking hurt flashed through his head making the other boy sit up quickly. Which he instantly regretted when he got a massive head rush. "I need to find Sirius," he said to himself and slowly got out of his bed.

When he didn't find him asleep in his bed, Remus headed downstairs.

The other boy was sitting by the dwindling fire in the same spot Remus had been earlier when he was talking to Lily. While the boys had played their game and slept, it had gotten dark outside and it seemed like all the other students had gone to bed.

Remus quietly moved closer to Sirius and noticed that he wasn't just sitting there, he'd fallen asleep. He chuckled lightly as he ignored his headache and gently pushed his friend down onto the couch and transfigured one of the pillows into a blanket that just covered Sirius' body.

'_When did he get so tall?_' Remus thought to himself as he looked down at his friend. The way the diminishing light hit Sirius' face made him look even more handsome than usual.

He blinked a few times, '_When did I start thinking that Sirius was_ handsome_?_' He slowly stood up as he thought about that then shook his head. "Don't start that," he mumbled to himself then headed back upstairs to get back to sleep.

--

_**Happy Winter Solstice everyone! ^^**_

_**More to come! Leave a review?**_


	5. Fifth Year

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not mine, I'm just playing around with them for a bit.

**_A/N:_** Sorry it's up later than normal ^^;

--

"Remus?"

The boy pulled his blanket over his head to block out the voice that was calling his name and the sun that was now shining through his now open curtains. "Five more minutes," he mumbled into his pillow but then it was quickly taken away.

"No!" Sirius said with a laugh then he, James, and Peter all climbed onto his bed and started to jump around him. "It's present time!"

"Present time!" James and Peter sang while laughing and jumping.

Remus growled from under his blanket and tried to pull it closer, hoping that they'd get the hint and go away for a little longer. "Why are you three up _now_? What time is it?"

"It's Present Time!" all three boys sang again which made him just a little more irritated. He grabbed one of their legs to still them and tried to push another off. Instead, Sirius (whom he tried to push off) moved to the head off his bed and James (who's leg he had grabbed) fell over backwards onto the ground. Peter sat down at the end of Remus' bed and tried to muffle his laugh as James groaned over dramatically.

"I thought you loved me, Remus!" he cried freeing his ankle and sitting up on the ground. "I thought we shared something special."

The young werewolf finally poked his head out and looked at James. "You know you're the only one for me, James," he joked back reaching over and messing up the already messy hair. "And of course I love you. Now give me a kiss."

James smiled at Remus then leaned forward with his lips puckered, "Kisses fow Wemus!"

"But he's mine!" Sirius said pulling Remus away from James just before they 'kissed' and held him close.

"Fine, be that way," James said crossing his arms and Remus and Peter just laughed at the two of them.

Remus covered his mouth as he yawned then turned around to use Sirius as a pillow. He felt the other boy's arms tighten around him for a second then started to rub his back. "Still sleepy?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. "Busy doing homework last night," he mumbled as he started to fall asleep but then he felt both his feet grabbed by Peter and James from under the blankets. "Cold hands!"

"Then maybe you should have gotten up," James said with a laugh as they pulled him off of Sirius and almost to the floor. "Present time?"

"If you let go," Remus said then chuckled at how quick he was released. "Here or downstairs?" he asked as he suppressed another yawn then glanced at the clock by his bed. It was just a little past 10 in the morning and he vaguely wondered why he had slept so late.

"Neither," Sirius said moving to sit next to him and smiled.

Remus looked from him to the other two boys confused. "Then where do you want to open presents?"

James and Sirius were about to answer when there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer, it swung open to reveal Lily with her Prefect badge pinned to her pink sweater. "Did you just get up, Remus?" she asked walking into the room and looked right at him and his bedhead.

He nodded then blinked when Sirius leaned on his side heavily. "What do you want, Evans?" he asked sounding irritated.

"Be nice to my Lily," James said then tried to grab the other boy's leg but failed as he brought it up and swung both over Remus' lap. James glared at him lightly then turned back to the red head. "You really like that pin, huh? I don't think I've seen that thing off of you."

"Unlike, Remus," Peter said quietly making Sirius chuckle lightly then smiled at Lily when she glared at the two of them. "It's true."

"That doesn't matter," she said now looking at Remus. "Can we talk about something really quick? I need to ask you a favor about the schedule."

He nodded and carefully pushed Sirius' legs off his lap and stood up. "I'll be right back," he said then followed after Lily down to the common room.

--

Lily and Remus were always paired together for their Prefect rounds as were the other houses. They ended up switching nights with a pair of Prefects from Hufflepuff who made the request. And as soon as everything was sorted out, Remus quickly headed back to the dorm room, not knowing what the three of them could be doing in revenge for his leaving.

The room looked exactly the way it had when he left except two of the three Marauders were missing. "Where's Sirius and Peter?" he asked James who had his head inside his trunk.

He pulled it out along with three boxes that were wrapped neatly. "Sirius is helping Peter with…uh…something."

"How very vague of you," Remus said then walked over to his bed and crawled back under the covers. "Wake me when they're done."

James made a noise that sounded like a confirmation but he wasn't sure he'd heard him. Just as he was about to doze off, he heard the door to the bathroom open up and the one leading to the stairs close. Or that's what he assumed.

"They're done!" James called as Remus sat up in his bed and looked at everyone again. Peter was trying to hide a smile but it wasn't really working and Sirius was whispering something to him. James was watching them then looked at Remus. He pushed a box into each boy's chest. "Present time!"

Remus sighed lightly at hearing those words again then climbed to his own trunk. He grabbed their gifts then climbed off his bed and walked over to them. "Don't you have gifts for each other?" he asked them when he noticed that the three boxes all had his name written on the top.

"We didn't exactly have enough time to get real gifts," Peter confessed with a sheepish smile. He didn't get a chance to ask him what he meant before James handed over his box. Remus looked at it then handed over his gift to James.

"Thanks," he said then opened the box. Inside was another stuffed animal, this time it was a stag with large antlers. He smiled at the animal then to his friend, "Now my wolf has a friend."

"He always has," James said smiling back then ripped the paper off of his gift. "_The Greatest Plays in Quidditch History_! Thanks M-erm…Remus!"

The boy blinked at what James said but before he could contemplate it, another box was shoved into his arms. "Open mine next," Peter said smiling at him and he heard Sirius whisper something to James.

"Alright," he said setting down the box with the stag on the ground then exchanged gifts with Peter. Inside his box was yet another stuffed animal, this one was a rat. "Thank you, Peter," he said smiling at the blonde boy.

"Welcome," he said back then unwrapped his own gift and smiled big as he looked down at it. "You got me a Muggle chess set!"

"I thought you might like it," Remus said as he set the second box down on the ground knowing that Sirius was going to shove his gift at him from the way he was bouncing from excitement. "Your turn?"

"My turn!" he said and handed the box to Remus carefully, almost like it was a baby or something. "Look for the chocolate."

Remus chuckled and opened the box. "It's a dog," he said picking the stuffed animal up to look at it better. Inside its mouth was a chocolate bone which made Remus laugh lightly. "Thanks, Sirius."

"Welcome!" Sirius said then tore open his gift and let out a barking laugh. "It's like the hat I got you." He let the paper drop to the ground as he pulled the hat on, being careful not to squish the wolf ears on top. "This is brilliant! Thanks!"

"You're welcome," he said to him then the others when they said the same thing. He picked up his gifts and turned around as he walked over to his bed where the wolf was. "Now what do you want to do?"

He set them all down and laughed at the odd 'pack' they made. As he adjusted them all he realized that he hadn't gotten an answer. "Did you hear m-" he started to say as he turned around but stopped when he saw what was now in the room instead of his friends.

Standing right where they had been just a few seconds ago was now a large stag with a rat on its head and a large, black dog with its tongue hanging out of its mouth. "What the…"

The large dog barked happily then ran over and jumped right on Remus, knocking them both to the ground. It started to lick his face as its tail wagged wildly. "Padfoot, get off of him," James said with a laugh.

Remus eventually pushed the dog off to the side and glared at James. "Where did you go? And what's with the…animals..."

James had the rat on his head and the stag was missing. "Say 'hi' to Sirius," he said pointing to the dog that now had its head laying in Remus' lap and was trying to look cute and innocent.

"S-sirius?" he asked looking down at him and watched as the dog changed into his friend who was giving him a large smile.

"Yup!"

He looked from him to James and saw him holding the rat. He pointed to them both, "I-is that Peter? And you were the deer from before?"

"I'm a _stag_, thank you very much," James said setting the rat on the ground and changed into the animal just as Peter changed back into a human.

"Do you like your other gift?" Sirius asked sitting up right next to Remus and leaned on him again. "Cause we worked really hard on it."

"Y-you three became animagi for me?" he asked ignoring Sirius' question for now. "How long?"

"Since second year," Peter said smiling at Remus and was nudged by James' nose. "Right. After we _knew_ you were a werewolf. James and Sirius had to help me get it right the first few times. We did it after we found out that that werewolves don't hurt other animals."

"That's what we were doing in the bathroom," Sirius said side-hugging him as James changed into himself and he and Peter walked over to the two of them. "We even gave ourselves nicknames! I'm Padfoot, James is Prongs, Peter is Wormtail, and you're Moony. Great, huh?"

Remus looked between his three friends and tried to hold back his tears of gratitude. "Yeah, it's great," he said hugging Sirius properly but then pulled back. "But I can't let you guys go out with the wolf."

"But Moony won't hurt us," James said sitting down on the ground near him and Sirius and Peter nodded his head adamantly. "And we don't want you to get another chewed up hand or anymore scars."

"Plus we wanna see Moony," Sirius said trying to hold Remus again. "Even if we have to sneak out there, we'll be there. No one can stop us!"

"Not even Lily?" Remus asked looking at James while he was hugged again.

The black haired boy blinked then sighed as he thought. "Not even Lily."

The three boys laughed lightly at James' sad look but then everyone's attention was back on Remus. "So…will you let us come along or do we have to sneak into the Shrieking Shake?"

He looked at their hopeful faces and sighed. "It's not like I can stop you…" he said knowing it was true.

The three of them cheered and Sirius hugged Remus again for a third time and he hugged back with a smile. "Thanks, guys," he whispered, he was so happy to have friends like them.

--

_**More to come soon! Leave a review?**_


	6. Sixth Year

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not mine, I'm just playing around with them for a bit.

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for another late one. ^^; I was doing some last minute shopping. I know, two days before Christmas? Yes, it was hectic and there were mean people out there.

--

It was quiet in the Potter house, which was unusual this time of year because just a few days ago four sixteen year-olds had arrived and brought lots of noise with them. But Remus enjoyed mornings like this, just him sitting in his bed watching the sun rise. And an added bonus was the fact that the sun was rising just between two snow covered oak trees. "Perfect," he said with a smile and heard Sirius rustle slightly but remained asleep.

Sirius had left his family house during the summer, right after his birthday, and was now living here in the spare bedroom. As soon as Remus had heard what happened, he Flooed right over because he was worried about his friend.

Even though it was just a few months later, Sirius seemed to be back to normal. But Remus could still tell that there was something wrong with him. He rarely touched anyone anymore and would fall into a lull for some time; there were even a few times that he had to be shaken out of it.

Remus looked back at his sleeping friend and noticed that his face was the most relaxed he'd seen it all year. Especially around him. "And he won't tell me what the fight was about…" he mumbled to himself then went back to looking out at the rising sun and dimly wondered when everyone else would get up.

He waited until he heard some movement from down the hall and assumed that someone else was up. He climbed out of his bed and quietly walked over to Sirius. He was laying on his back with the blanket scrunched down to his waist. Remus chuckled at the boy and took this brief moment to get a better look at his friend.

It had been a couple of years since Remus had discovered that he found Sirius attractive. He thought it would end there but instead it escalated to a full out crush. And when James had said that he could sleep in Sirius' room with him, he had tried to figure out a plausible reason for him and Peter to change without seeming suspicious. But Sirius had been so excited that he had changed his mind and given in.

He kneeled down so he was eye-level to Sirius' head and watched him sleep for a few seconds before thinking that he was being creepy. As he stood up, he grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled it up over his friend. Just as he was about to walk away to go see who was up, Sirius grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto the bed with him. "Padfoot?" he squeaked lightly as he was hugged close but it seemed that the other boy was sound asleep.

They laid like that for a while, Sirius was hugging Remus close in his sleep and was using his chest as a pillow. If Remus tilted his head _just right_ he thought he saw a smile on the other boy's face, making his own heart beat just a little faster.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Potter called from downstairs and it was the first time that Remus realized that he was starving. Reluctantly, he pulled himself free of Sirius' grip and slipped out the door and downstairs.

James was sitting at the kitchen table still in his pajamas, much like his mom and Remus. "Morning, Moony," he said past some bacon in his mouth. "No Sirius?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," his mother scolded with a smile as she placed a plate in front of Remus. "Good morning, Remus."

"Morning, Mrs. Potter, Prongs," he said smiling at the two of them and started to pile food onto his plate. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," the two of them said. The three of them started to talk while they waited for the others to get up and join them. "Pete was getting out of bed when I walked out," James answered when his mother asked what was taking the others so long.

"Padfoot was sound asleep when I left," Remus admitted and blushed faintly when Mrs. Potter laughed lightly. Just then her husband walked in with a smile.

"I smell coffee," he said heading right over to the counter and pouring himself a mug full. "How'd everyone sleep?"

"Good," everyone said together. He joined them at the table and the last two occupants of the house finally joined them a few short minutes later. Apparently, the rule on Christmas morning in the Potter household was that no gifts were opened until everyone was done eating. And Peter seemed to enjoy taking his time as he finished eating. By the end, everyone was threatening to throw him outside if he didn't hurry up.

When he finally finished, everyone congregated in the large living room and gifts were exchanged.

--

"We're going to your Aunt's," Mr. Potter informed the four teenagers while his wife finished gathering their things and grabbed some Floo powder. "You know how to reach us." The two of them walked into the large fireplace, said the address, and was consumed by green flames after they tossed the powder into the fireplace.

"What should we do now?" Sirius asked standing up then stretched, successfully cracking his back a few times and making Remus crinkle his nose at the noise. He stood up too after he gathered his things and walked over to the stairs. "Wait for me!" he heard Sirius said and hurried after him.

"Oi!" James called just when the two reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to him. He had his wand pointed above their heads while his lips moved in a silent spell. Remus blinked in confusion when nothing fell on them then looked up (he assumed water or maybe snow). Both boys looked up and saw that hanging from the ceiling was a small twig of mistletoe.

"James, you've got things growing out of your ceiling again," Sirius said with a laugh while Remus tried to move from under the greenery, only to find that he couldn't.

He looked at Sirius to see that he was close but he looking at James and Peter, unaware that they were immobile. Remus also noticed that James was staring at _him_ with an almost well hidden smirk. "Padfoot?" Remus asked quietly but still got his attention. "We…uh…can't move."

Sirius blinked in confusion then tried to take a step up the stairs only to find his legs couldn't move. After trying for a few irritating minutes, he turned to James with a glare. "Undo it. Now."

But the other boy shook his head and leaned against the wall while Peter looked between the three of them slightly confused and sympathetic. "Just give him a kiss," James said with a smile.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and that's when the young werewolf realized that he wasn't the only one with a blush. Sirius rarely blushed, usually it only happened when he was with Remus and was being scolded by him. "Well?" he asked with a small shrug.

Remus copied his move then looked to James and Peter. The two of them were watching them silently, waiting for something to happen. "I don't think he'll let us move if we don't," he answered as he looked back at his friend. '_I hope Moony eats Prongs during the next full moon…_'

Even though Sirius still looked slightly flustered, he gave Remus a smile just before he leaned down and lightly kissed him on the lips. Even though it was light, the kiss still sent shivers down Remus' spine.

They pulled back after a few seconds and Remus felt his cheeks heat up more from humiliation. "I have to…write to my parents," Remus lied quickly and pushed past him to walk up the stairs and up to the room.

--

"Bloody James…" Remus mumbled into the pillow that was hiding his face. As soon as he was in the room, he magically locked the door and crawled under his covers. He'd had a few fantasies about kissing Sirius but he never imagined that they would be like that. He could still feel a slight tingle on his lips.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and he tried to ignore it. Until it became too obnoxious and loud. "Go away!"

"Let me in!" James called through the door and tried to turn the knob. "I know how to get in, Moony. But I'd like it if you'd OPEN THE DOOR!"

Remus sighed as he pushed the pillow then blankets off then opened the door. "Yes, Potter?"

"Don't sound so mad," he said gently pushing him to the side and walking into the room. "You and I both know you liked it. Sirius did too."

Remus rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed with James joining him a few seconds later. "Sirius just likes to _kiss_," he said leaning back against the wall.

"So?" James asked then jumped lightly, but Remus didn't know from what. "I mean…he just seemed happier than he normally does. And I know that he-OW!"

James jumped off of the bed and glared down at his pocket. "What are you doing?" Remus asked watching him.

"Nothing," he answered sitting back on the bed. "But let me ask you something. What's he been like since this summer?"

"Mopey, mostly," he said after some general thinking. "But now he's getting better, I guess. I didn't even tell me what happened this summer. Did he tell you?"

"Yeah," James said with a nod. "But I can't tell you everything. Just that his parents finally said something that drove him over the edge. But I'm sure if you ask him, he'd tell you." Then he stood up and walked over to the door. "And think about this. Who's the person that Sirius is _always_ hugging and hanging on? Cause it's not me or Peter." With that said he walked out the door and pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a rat.

--

Remus stayed in the room for the rest of the night until the Potter's came back and everyone was having dinner. When he entered the dining room he noticed that the only spot open was right next to Sirius. He summoned up all his Gryffindor courage and sat down next to him with a smile.

The dinner went smoothly but there was still a hint of tension coming from Sirius and Remus. "Can we talk?" Sirius asked when James and his parents took the dishes to the kitchen. Peter seemed to be engrossed in his pudding so Remus gave a small nod. The two of them stood up and walked to the living room.

Sirius took his hand and pulled him over to the couch gently then sat down. "Why did run away from me?" he asked looking at Remus with a small, playful smirk but the other boy knew that he was just as nervous as himself.

"Because…I don't know," he confessed and closed his eyes as he leaned his head on the back of the couch. "I guess I felt…"

"Happy, ecstatic, embarrassed?"

"All three," he confessed again then opened his eyes to look at Sirius. "Why did you leave your parent's house?"

Sirius blinked from confusion then turned away. "It was the usual stuff but…They said something about someone that really got me mad. Then they called that person a horrible name. I stuck up for them and we got into a huge fight. I just couldn't take it anymore so I came here. Where James understood. Kind of…"

"Who were they talking about?" Remus asked trying to figure out what the Black's could have said to make Sirius leave like that. "What did they say?"

Sirius looked at Remus right in the eye, "Regulus saw you kissing someone and told my parents."

Remus blushed deeply then nodded lightly. "They started to call me names and you stuck up for me. Thanks, Pads."

"Couldn't let them call you names when I'm the same way," he said with a small smile.

Remus blinked when he got what Sirius was saying. "That's why you were okay kissing me?"

"That and because…" Sirius inhaled deeply, making Remus' eyes drop down to his chest for a second before looking right back at him. "Because…I've wanted to do that since third year."

"Third year?" Remus asked stunned then looked down when Sirius grabbed his hand slowly and held it. "You've liked me since third year?"

"Yeah," Sirius said with a sheepish smile.

Remus smiled back at him then leaned forward. They kissed for a few seconds until there was quiet cheering coming from the dining room then they pulled away. "So that explains all the hugging," Remus said with a laugh smiling at Sirius.

"Can I have you as a Christmas present?" Sirius asked pushing Remus down to the couch in a hug around his middle. "You can take back the dog bone."

Remus held Sirius close as he laughed again then rubbed his head like he was a dog. "Maybe Padfoot will like it," he said then squeaked when Sirius poked him in the side lightly. "Padfoot likes a _different_ kind of bone." He looked up at Remus with a smirk which made Remus blush deeply again.

--

_**One more to come! Leave a review?**_


	7. Seventh Year

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not mine, I'm just playing around with them for a bit.

_**Warning!**_ I _might_ have gotten carried away at a small part but it still has the same rating (I hope…) I just wanted to give you guys a heads up, kay?

_**Best wishes and happy holidays to everyone!**_

--

"What are you doing?"

Remus quickly finished off the sentence he was writing about a Conjuring Spell then looked up. "Studying. What does it look like?" He smiled sheepishly as Sirius gave an over loud sigh.

"Do you know what day it is?" Sirius asked closing the book his boyfriend had been looking at, pushed the parchment away, and sat where everything had been. "Have you even looked at a calendar since this year began?"

Remus watched everything that Sirius did to his stuff with an anxious look. He wasn't in the mood for his need for attention and barely heard the question that was asked. "Of course I have," he said trying to grab his book but it then it started to float above the table and up the stairs to the dorm room. "James!"

"Sorry, mate," the Head Boy said with a smirk as he and Peter walked over to the table too. "By the way…Happy Christmas."

Remus looked at the three of them confused. "No, Christmas isn't for another week."

"Are you sure about that?" Peter asked then pulled out his calendar from behind his back to show to their friend. All the days up to the 25th were crossed off and the date was circled three times in bright red. "We've been crossing off the days hoping you'd realize it."

Remus took the calendar from Peter still staring at the date, shocked that the holiday had snuck up on him so quickly. "Shit…I didn't know that was today…" He'd gotten up early so he could study the entire day but it looked like his plan had been ruined. "Shit…"

"You really didn't know?" James asked with a faint smile then took the calendar from Remus and tossed it over his shoulder, ignoring the shout from Peter about it coming from his mother.

"No, I didn't," Remus said and ran a hand through his long, brown hair and started to rub his temples lightly. "I've been so busy with studying I guess."

"You weren't this crazy during our fifth year," Sirius quietly as he pushed his hands away and took over the rubbing for him, making him smile. Sirius had always been better at this.

"Maybe it's because you three were too busy with becoming Animagi to study," Remus joked then held back a moan when Sirius leaned over and started to massage the back of his neck. "Oh…right there…"

"Could you two take that moaning and groaning _somewhere else_?" James asked, the emphasis on the last two words making the couple chuckle. "Not that I don't like hearing those noises. I'd just rather hear them from-"

"Lily," the other three boys said in unison just as the certain girl walked into the common room.

"Yes?" she asked looking confused which made the three boys laugh and James blush badly. "Am I missing something?"

"No, but they are," James said walking over to Lily with a smile. "So…how's your break been?" The two of them headed to the other side of the room and started a conversation, one where Lily was actually smiling and laughing at what James said.

"He's gotten so mature," Remus said pretending to sound like a proud parent and groaned lightly when Sirius rubbed a particularly sore spot on his neck.

"I think Prongs is right, guys," Peter said and chuckled when the young werewolf blushed. "Isn't that your gift to him, Padfoot?"

Remus looked up at Sirius and pulled back with a slightly frightened look. "I didn't get you anything," he confessed with a panicked tone and started to stand up but was successfully pushed down by the other two boys.

"We don't care," Peter said with a shrug then waved at the two of them before heading up to the dorm, picking up Remus' forgotten book along the way.

Sirius watched him leave then looked back down at Remus with a smirk. "Well…_he_ might not care about a gift, but _I_ really want one."

Remus noticed that Sirius was leaning down a little more from his spot of the table then smirked back lightly. "What did you have in mind?" he asked tilting his head to the side and leaning up to meet him in the middle for a kiss.

"How about a room?" James shouted from his spot next to Lily who was trying to hide a smile behind her hand. "And you know what I mean, Pads!"

Remus looked from James to Sirius curiously. "What does he mean?"

"You'll see," he answered pushing Remus back into his chair then hopped off the table. "Follow the leader." He smiled down at him then started to walk to the portrait hole. "You two behave here or I'll get a teacher."

James and Lily both blushed and looked away from each other while he passed with a smirk then walked out into the hallway. "Happy Christmas," they said as Remus followed after, already forgetting about his essay and studying.

--

Sirius ended up leading Remus to the Room of Requirement. "You need to close your eyes," he said and moved to stand behind him then covered his eyes with his hands. "Walk, walk, walk," he said as he slowly guided him over to the door. "Can you open the door?"

Remus chuckled lightly as he reached out and turned the knob. "Need me to do anything else?" he asked then gasped lightly when Sirius playfully nipped his neck.

"Be nice or I'll leave you out here and have fun in there by myself," Sirius said as he gently pushed him through the door with his hands still covering his eyes. They continued to walk into the room with Remus really enjoying the feeling of Sirius' front so close to his back. "Okay…open your eyes!" Sirius said quickly removing his hands.

Remus blinked from the bright light in the room but when he his eyes finally adjusted he saw everything and smiled. "Wow, this must have been expensive," he joked as he looked out at the large tub that was sitting in the middle of the room. "Did you steal this from the Prefect's bathroom?"

"Git," Sirius said lovingly as he hugged Remus from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. "I just wanted you to relax. Like I said before, you've never been this bad. And if a nice bath, a big comfy bed, or even sex gets essays off your mind, I won't hesitate to comply. Especially if it's the last one."

"Thanks, Pads," Remus said hugging the arms around his waist and leaned into the other boy. "Have I really been neglecting you this much? Some boyfriend."

"You're the bestest boyfriend ever," he said lightly squeezing him around the middle. "But yes, you've been neglecting me and I won't have that on Christmas. So, you're gift to me can be having all of your attention. Got it?" He said the last past with a tug of Remus' belt. "Now, get undressed so you can really relax." He let go of Remus after kissing the side of his neck and walked off to a chest that had appeared at some point during their conversation.

Remus watched him for a second then looked down at himself. Even though the others had seen his scarred body after his transformations, he never felt uncomfortable being naked around them. Especially Sirius. He was always making jokes about sex but they hadn't gotten that far in the relationship.

'_Maybe that will change tonight…_'

He finished getting undressed then quickly walked over to the large bathtub before Sirius could see him. Because he'd been a Prefect before he knew how to work the intricate pipe system and soon he was surrounded by colorful bubbles that covered the water (and almost himself) completely.

When he was done, he looked over his shoulder to see what Sirius was doing and blushed deeply when he noticed that he was almost fully undressed. He closed his eyes just before ducking under the water.

The water beside him moved as Sirius entered the tub close by and he stayed there thinking about Dumbledore naked to distract himself. When he was calm, he popped his head out of the water and breathed in a lungful of air. "I thought maybe you were part fish," Sirius joked as Remus shook his head to get rid of excess water.

"Very funny," he said then wiped the water from his face. That's when he noticed that there was a dark blue bottle of something sitting on the edge. "What's that?"

Sirius looked at it then smiled back at Remus. "You'll see. Now face the other way." Remus looked at him for a skeptical second before doing what he was told. Suddenly, arms were wrapped around his middle and he was pulled closer to Sirius with a deep blush. "Now, calm down."

He tried, he really did try but the knowledge of a _naked Sirius_ sitting behind him started to create images that was sending his blood down to his lower half. And the fact that he was getting a back massage with some type of lotion that made his skin tingle wasn't helping his problem disappear.

He leaned back into Sirius' strong hands with a small moan and closed his eyes. "You sure there isn't anything I can give you for Christmas?" he asked as his lower back was rubbed and he felt himself totally relax.

"I'm sure, Moon-pie," Sirius said with a laugh then yelped when his leg was pinched. "What? You don't like that name?"

"It's either Moony or Remus," he said with a smile then pulled back from Sirius to look at him over his shoulder. "Or Mr. Wonderful."

Sirius chuckled then pulled him back into a hug. "Okay, Mr. Wonderful." He lightly rubbed his chin against Remus' shoulder then kissed his cheek, neck, and then the spot where he had rubbed his chin. "Did you know that the bubbles were almost gone?"

Remus had been enjoying the kissing so much but quickly looked at the water when he heard what Sirius said. Indeed the bubbles were disappearing. There were a few parts of the tub that still had some but most of it had visible water. "Let me make some more," he said trying to swim over to the nozzles but he was held quickly back.

"But I don't want bubbles," Sirius said as his hands moved up and started to rub Remus' chest slowly. "I like seeing you."

"Stop trying to be nice," Remus mumbled quietly and closed his eyes again as he was rubbed.

"I'm always nice," he heard Sirius whisper just before he started to kiss his neck and shoulders again.

When he felt his hands move lower, Remus slowly pulled away then looked at Sirius. "What else do you have here?" he asked suddenly nervous and started to climb out of the pool-sized tub. Laying off to the side were some deep maroon towels and he quickly grabbed one, successfully covering himself before he could be seen.

Sirius, on the other hand, took his sweet time getting out of the tub and Remus couldn't help but look at him. He felt his mouth suddenly go dry as he racked his eyes up and down his boyfriend's wet naked body and blushed deeply as thoughts started to form again. "How about we eat?" Sirius suggested startling him out of the thoughts. That's when he saw the smirk.

"What do we have to eat?" he asked quietly, already getting a bad feeling about this.

"Just some of your favorites," Sirius said and suddenly a table appeared between the two of them. There were platters covering the top, some held warm foods while others held colder ones. "What do you want to try first?" Sirius lifted the lid off of a cold platter to show there was chocolate ice cream underneath. Then he picked another one up to reveal apple pie. "It's all dessert, by the way."

Remus looked up from the table and food to Sirius with a smile. He knew that this was Remus' favorite part of a meal, seeing as he had a huge sweet tooth. "How about some clothes first then we eat," he said logically but when he looked around for his clothes he saw that they were missing. "Where _are_ our clothes?"

"Oops?" Sirius said setting the lids down and looking around too. "I guess we have to wear something else."

Just then, another large chest appeared and the lid lifted up. Inside were some very warm looking clothes. "How convenient," Remus said pulling some out and noticed that they were all silky smooth. He picked out a pair of black trousers and a matching shirt while Sirius just grabbed a deep blue pair of bottoms.

The two of them got dressed then sat down on a couch that magically appeared right before the table of food. They ate happily, each enjoying themselves fully and when they were done, the dishes, table, and food vanished. Sirius laid down and used the arm rest as a pillow while Remus used him as one. "Thanks for all this," he said hugging Sirius close. "But…why so much? It's just Christmas."

"And something else," Sirius said wrapping his own arms around Remus' shoulders and carefully pulled him up for a light kiss. "Don't you remember hiding in my room while I was freaking out downstairs?"

Remus blinked then suddenly remembered what he was referring too. "It's our anniversary!" he said loudly which just made Sirius laugh and squeeze him lightly.

"You _really_ have been studying too much," he said smiling down at him then kissed him again, but with a little more force this time. Remus instinctively tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss as he was pulled closer again.

He felt his heart start to beat a little faster as they kissed and moaned faintly when Sirius nipped at his lips. He playfully nipped at the tongue that was trying to push its way into his mouth but moaned again when Sirius rubbed a particular spot on his back.

Before he knew it, their positions were flipped and he was laying down on the couch; but he wasn't complaining as he felt his pants suddenly get tighter from the intenseness of the kiss. He pulled away catch his breath then hoarsely whispered "Sirius…"

The other boy had continued to kiss him, moving from his cheeks down to his neck and to the junction where it met his shoulder, earning him a small gasp. Remus vaguely wondered how Sirius had unbuttoned his shirt without his realizing.

"Can't…Do this…" he panted and blushed when his hips rose to rub against Sirius', making them both moan.

Sirius finally pulled away looking ashamed. "Too fast?" he asked looking down at him and moved to get up.

But Remus held him close and shook his head. "There's not enough room," he mumbled with a blush then smiled when he saw a grin spread across Sirius' beautiful face. The couch underneath them shook for a few seconds then changed into a very spacious and luxurious bed. They were laying on top of a Gryffindor themed comforter making Remus laugh lightly.

"You sure about this?" Sirius asked carefully laying his full body on top of Remus' and started litter his neck with feather-light kisses.

Remus smiled at the touches then tilted his head so they were kissing properly. "Very sure," he said and realized that it was true when he saw the love in Sirius' eyes and knew that he really wanted this.

Sirius smiled as he leaned down and kissed Remus slowly and passionately. It was awkward at first, they moved hesitantly and there were some fumbles and pain but when they came together, Remus knew that he wouldn't want it any other way for their first time together.

They tiredly fell into a pile of sweaty limbs and fell asleep holding each other tightly and lovingly.

--

By the time they awoke, it was late in the afternoon. "Wake up, Moony," Remus heard Sirius say and when he opened his eyes he saw him sitting up in the messed up bed with a small box in his lap. "One more gifty."

He slowly sat up as he rubbed one of his eyes and looked at the present. "You really don't need to do that," he said with a smile and winced when pain shot through his lower regions as he shifted. "And you're bottoming next time."

Sirius chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Open your gift. You know what it is." Remus smiled from the kiss then nodded, knowing that it was chocolate.

He took the box then pulled the top of to see a little chocolate wolf and dog sitting in it. "Here," he said offering the little wolf to Sirius then pulled out the dog. "Thanks, Pads," he said with a smile and leaned forward. He kissed him lightly before pulling back and biting the tail off the chocolate dog.

Sirius gasped then playfully glared at him. "This means war," he said then bit off one of the wolf's legs. The two boys continued to eat that way until the only thing left were the heads. "Open," he said holding the wolf head up to Remus' lips.

He chuckled then did what he was told. The head was placed in his mouth and he felt Sirius lightly trace his lower lip before pulling his hand away. Remus smiled at the touch then put the dog head between his teeth. "C'mere," he said not moving his lips.

Sirius smirked and leaned forward. He put the chocolate in his mouth as he kissed Remus until he let go of it. "Yummy," he said chewing in the head. "Remus flavored."

The werewolf chuckled then pulled him back in for another chocolately kiss.

--

_**I hope you liked my Christmas fic, 'cause I enjoyed writing it. And if you liked it, leave a review? I always get happy when I see my inbox say that I got reviews. ^^**_

_**And I **__**might**__** continue that scene from before so…add me to your author alert if you'd like to read it!**_

_**I want to wish everyone Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Holidays all around. Not too sure if I'll write anything between now and the end of the year so…I'll see you in the new year!**_


End file.
